Kaito In Castle Oblivion
by StashWriter95
Summary: My OC Kait-to, the curious somebody, finds herself at Castle Oblivion after running from a Heartless fight that she could not finish one night and kept running. She hopes to find shade from the bright sunlight and finds the castle out in a open field of grass with a few trees here and there and a long winding dirt path. What will happen once she's inside?


Kai-to was walking through open field. It was all grass with a tree here and there. She looked around her as she walked down the slowly winding dirt path, her red hoodie tied around her waist, wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, she was kind of warm. As she walked, her silver heart shaped locket was swinging from side to side on her chest.

She sighed and wiped her forehead of the sweat on it, her long brown hair hair tied back in a high pony tail, softly flowing behind her as the some that was partially in front of her left eye colored blood red was sticking to her slightly as she wiped it off her face, Kai-to stopped walking and blocked the sun with her right hand, "Huh.. Where am I?" she asked herself. She then saw a bright white object in the distance. Hoping that she would find shade in or around it, she started her to walk toward it.

Once she got there, she looked up at it. It was a huge white castle. Tilting her head curiously, she knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer. She then opened the door and peeked her head in, "Hello?.." she called, but no one answered.

She walked in and shut the door behind her, "Oh well.. I'll rest then leave once it's night.. If I know when it's night..." she tols herself, as she looked around at the pure white huge room, there were no windows. She walked over to the wall to her right and sat down, bending her left leg and resting her head on the wall, closing her eyes.

A man, who wore a black cloak, boots, pants, and gloves, though his cloak's sleeves were slightly bell-shaped. Bright aqua colored eyes, though only his left one is clearly visible, because of his messy steel-blue bangs completely covered the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. Though the back of his hair was quite a bit shorter than the front and rather faded into a more darker steal-blue then that of his bangs were. He had an emotionless look on is face as he squinted at the scent of the brunet female with his grayish/blue eyes.

He shifted ever so slightly in dim lighted room. Two other people stood in the were in the room. Sitting at one end of the table in the middle of the room, was tall man, his head resting on his hands. Said man, wore a black cloak, boots, pants and gloves, though the sleeves of his cloak were a bit longer than normal and partially cover his hands. His cloak seemed to also be the longest out of the three, having it almost like a gown that covered his boots. Platinum blond hair, worn long with two slightly shorter (but still long) bangs that frame his face. He also had rather large, bright green eyes, that were in a natural squint and an almost overly thin face.

The other, is easily the largest of the three, and his black cloak is similar to that of the taller ones, with slightly longer than average sleeves. He also wore the black boots, pants and gloves. He had very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. He had blue eyes that were in a natural squint, almost coming across as if his eyes were closed and small eyebrows. His hair was ginger and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes.

The shorter one with the steal-blue hair walked over to the table and stopped before it, "We have a visitor in the castle. Her scent is new.." he said, emotionless. Then put his hand on his own chin in thought, the tall with the platinum blond hair stood up, "Do you think she might be a threat, Zexion?" he asked, the stronger one sat and watched. Zexion shook his head lightly, "I don't think so, Vexen, she's just a female. But none the less, she found the castle and we should probably keep an eye on her.." he said calmly. The strong one looked up at Zexion, "Should I dispose of her?" he asked in his deeper voice. Zexion shook his head again, "No, Lexaeus.. I want to examine her a bit more.." Zexion said in his calm and clear voice.

A few minutes later, Kai-to opened her eyes again, yawning and looked around, "Hmm, can't seem to sleep here.." she said, then stood up, "Well.. Since I'm bored, I might as well look around" she told herself. As she started to walk, a figure appeared some feet in front of her. It's back was turned to her, his hood up, in the same long black cloak as the others.

Kai-to tilted her head, then rested her hand on her swords handle, she knew that cloak. The same one she'd being seeing almost everywhere she went. The figure turned to her, his cloak flowing rather gracefully around him, as its sleeves close up tightly around his arms and emphasizes his lithe and skinny build. wearing also the black gloves, pants and boots.

"You know.. You shouldn't burst in on someone's home without asking." the figure said in a slight sarcastic tone, his voice smooth.

"Sorry, I knocked and no one answered. So I figured no one lived here.. Or would _want_ to live here." she replied, watching the figure closely. It crossed it's arms, "Well.. That's why you ask first." he simply chuckled a little.

"Who are you?'" she asked him, her hand still rested on her sword handle. He chuckled once again and pulled down his hood, reveling a widow's peak of a face, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald color and he had a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye.

"I'm Axel. Got in memorized?" he asked, taping the side of his head with his finger. "Yes.. but who are you with? why do you all wear that cloak" she asked him, then pulled out her notbook and flipped through it, "I've seen you guys in.. so many places... including my home worlds.." she mumbled, then put her notebook back in her pocket. Axel's face went from welcoming, to curious and serious.

"So.. You seem to know about us, even our very existence, but I know nothing of you.. How interesting" he said, a sly grin working it's way on his face, stroking his none existent beard. Kai-to looked at him curiously. He let his hand down and took a couple steps toward her, as she took a step back, "Ok.. So it's only fair that we get to know you as much as you want to know about us… so, continue through the castle, see what you find, and see what you loose, you just might gain something in return" he told her, with a sly and calm grin on his face. Kai-to tilted her head, "Why must you have those little riddles?" she asked, slightly annoyed. "Heh heh, it's my job.. Now good luck" with that said, he waved and disappearing into his dark portal, leaving Kai-to thinking whether she should continue or not.

"Hmm.. If I do continue… there is a chance I could know more about these guys, and possibly about what went wrong at my home worlds.. although, I could lose a lot in the process.." she paused with a grin, "I got nothing better to do anyway." she said, then ran off up the steps in front of her.

* * *

**6/20/2012 I wanted to write a story of Kai-to entering the Castle Oblivion :3 will make part 2 longer XD Have fun reading :)**

**9/14/2012 EDIT: Yes, I said edit XD I looked back on this piece today and.. I knew so little of the Org. back then ^^; So, and I fixed a few errors in it, and explained some things a little better. Not to mention I made Kai-to not a know it all about them X3**

**Yea, I'm considering this a one shot, not sure if I'll continue it or not... up to you guys! :D**

**Kai-to and about 1/2 story (c) Me**

**Organization members and the whole KH (c) Square Enix**


End file.
